


A Kid For Vi

by Ausomerus



Series: Bug Fables Oneshots [1]
Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Based off of Leif's notes about the Seedlings, Gen, I wrote this kind of quickly, The notes says "pet" but pet became "child" in this, There's a small bit of Hurt/Comfort, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: Vi (Bug Fables) & Leif (Bug Fables) & Kabbu (Bug Fables)
Series: Bug Fables Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768396
Kudos: 12





	A Kid For Vi

Leif heard something from nearby. He turned to his teammates, voice serious.

“We heard something. Stay here.”

He walked closer to the source of the noise which turned out to be a small grotto in Snakemouth’s Den. He growled.

“Come out and don’t attack us. We can easily overpower you!”

A small Seedling came out of the grotto, trembling as tears ran down it’s face. Leif looked around for its parents, finding none. It was quite a bit smaller than most of the other Seedlings he had seen throughout his short time traveling with his new teammates. He got down to the Seedling’s level.

“Little one, where’s your parents?”

The Seedling sniffled before crying harder. It ran over to Vi and looked up at her. It let out a couple soft whimpers. Vi let out a resigned sigh.

“Alright, come here.”

She carefully picked up the Seedling, stopping every few seconds to make sure it was alright. Kabbu smiled at her. She looked away from him, her face turning a bright crimson. She carefully adjusted her hold on the little Seedling before trying to walk around. She looked to the Seedling.

“How’s that?”

The Seedling made a soft series of cooing noises before nuzzling the side of her face. She took that as an “It’s okay” before heading out of Snakemouth’s Den with her team.


End file.
